


Ad Perpetuam

by Tukik_biru



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e06 Dalek, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Mpreg, Non-slash mpreg, Parthenogenesis AU, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukik_biru/pseuds/Tukik_biru
Summary: Bahkan The Doctor tidak paham bagaimana dua Time Lord kecil itu bisa dianugerahkan kepadanya. Satu-satunya yang ia pahami adalah, dengan adanya dua Time Lord kecil itu, ia bukanlah lagi yang terakhir bagi kaumnya.Tapi takdir berkata lain.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini sebelumnya saya re-upload di ffn tertanggal 8 Mei 2017.

"Aku sendirian di alam semesta ini,"

"Yep."

"Begitu juga kau. Kita sama."

Sama?

Makhluk itu bilang aku dan dia sama?

"Kita tidak sama! Aku tidak—"

Aku tidak sama dengannya.

Aku tidak sama dengan Dalek itu. Tidak akan.

Aku tidak sendirian.

Aku bukan satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Aku bukan _lagi_ satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Oh, tidak, dia tidak boleh tahu kalau aku bukanlah yang terakhir.

Aku tidak boleh membuatnya tahu.

Aku tidak ingin membahayakan Time Lord yang lain. Dua Time Lord lain selain aku.

Aku tidak ingin membahayakan mereka meskipun mereka belum ada. Belum datang ke dunia.

Aku mengambil satu langkah menjauhi makhluk berlapis logam itu. "Tidak, tunggu. Mungkin saja kita sama." Aku tersenyum. "Kau benar. Yeah, kau benar."  
  


_-—-_

**_Ad Perpetuam_ **

Disclaimer: Doctor Who ataupun karakter di dalamnya bukan milik saya.

WARNING: Non-slash Mpreg

Setting waktu di episode " **Dalek** " 01x06. Banyak dialog dari episode ini, jd saya saranin buat nonton ulang episodenya sblm baca ff ini, hehe

_-—-  
_ _  
  
_

Lampu sorot menyala. Tanganku terangkat tinggi mengikuti borgol yang mengikatnya.

Sungguh, apapun benda—yang terlihat mengacam—di depanku itu, jika memang itu akan menyakitiku, biarlah. Tapi kumohon, jangan buat benda itu menyakiti satu sel pun dari dua Time Lord kecilku yang tidak bersalah.

Kumohon. Mereka adalah satu-satunya harapan bangsaku. Dan diriku.

Dua Time Lord kecil.

Atau mungkin dua Time Lady mungil, atau mungkin satu Time Lord mungil dan satu Time Lady mungil. Aku tak tahu.

"Sekarang, senyumlah!" Ucap Van Statten dengan seringainya.

Benda itu lalu mengeluarkan sinar merah yang mengarah ke dadaku. Detik itu juga rasa terbakar menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Perih sekali. Tak kuasa kutahan rasa sakitnya. Ringisan mendesak keluar dari kedua bibirku.

"Dua jantung! Sistem pembuluh darah kembar!" Pekik Van Statten seperti menemukan oasis di tengah padang pasir nan gersang.

"Jangan nyalakan benda itu lagi. Kau bisa menyakiti mereka." Desisku.

"Dari mana asalmu, Doctor? Dan siapa yang kau sebut mereka?"

Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dengar. Kau tahu apa itu Dalek, Van Statten? Benda itu melakukan apa yang menjadi alasan mereka dilahirkan, untuk kelangsungan spesies mereka. Dengarkan aku, makhluk di bawah sana akan membunuh tiap-tiap dari kita!"

Van Statten tidak membalas. Pria itu melangkah mendekati benda di depanku, bersiap menyalakannya kembali.

Demi TARDIS yang biru, jangan lakukan itu lagi.

_Zzzp!_

Dia melakukannya lagi. Dia bisa melukai dua Time Lord kecilku!

_Hentikan_ , cicitku dalam hati.

"Aku bersumpah, tak ada satupun dari kita yang aman di sini!" Rintihku padanya.

Van Statten nampak tak peduli, ia kembali menyalakan benda itu.

"Agh, arrgh!"

Ya ampun, dagingku terasa terbakar. Benar-benar terbakar.

Ukh, perih.

Tunggu.

Tunggu—

Dua Time Lord kecilku—

Tidak.

Aku—

Aku tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

Kedua jantungku berdebar kencang, kencang sekali sampai denyutnya begitu terasa di sisi telingaku.

"Ruang besi terkunci," Kata Van Statten.

"Rose, di mana kau? Apakah kau berhasil?" Tanyaku tak sabar. Nyaris melompat dari posisi duduk.

"Maaf, aku agak lambat."

Suara lirih milik gadis pirang itu membuat kakiku lemas seketika.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Doctor."

Rose, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu.

Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu setelah dua Time—

"Ini bukan salahmu, apapun itu, ini bukan salahmu. Ingat itu."

Tentu ini salahku, Rose. Aku meninggalkanmu di sana.

" _EXTERMINATE_!"

Aku tidak sanggup mendengar tembakan makhluk itu pada Rose. Tidak, aku tak sanggup.

"Aku membunuhnya." Desisku.

"Maafkan aku," Kata Van Statten.

"Kau minta maaf? Aku mengatakan aku akan menjaganya dan kau minta maaf? Aku bisa membunuh Dalek itu di selnya tapi kau menghentikanku!" Kutatap pria berkumis itu tajam.

Sejak bertemu dengan Rose aku tak pernah menatap orang dengan tatapan seperti ini, tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Dalek itu adalah koleksiku!"

"Koleksimu? Begitu berharga sampai seharga kematian sekian pria di bawah sana? Seharga kematian Rose?!"

Lagi. Pertama kali sejak betemu dengan Rose, aku membentak seseorang.

"Dan kau, Van Statten, kau—" Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri lagi, "Kau membunuh kedua anakku dengan mesin laser itu! Kau membunuh mereka! Kau membunuh harapanku! Kau membunuh dua anakku yang tidak berdosa!" Aku menunjuk-nujuk wajah _bodoh_ pria itu, nyaris mengeluarkan air mataku dari tempatnya.

Suaraku memelan, "Mereka tak bersalah. Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada mereka?" Lirihku.

Van Statten dan Diana tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kami dilanda keheningan sesaat.

"Rose. Rose baru 19 tahun."

Dan aku kehilangannya.

Menyusul dua Time Lord kecilku. Mereka baru memasuki minggu ke 11.

Belum bernyawa. Hanya detak jantung mereka yang dapat kurasakan. Berdetak teratur, jauh di dalam kulitku.

Dan aku tak dapat _mendengar_ dua jantung kecil itu lagi.

Mereka sudah pergi.

Bersama Rose.

Rasanya ingin kumaki Adam habis-habisan ketika dia keluar dari lift yang berdenting, tapi aku tak bisa.

Ia memang meninggalkan Rose di sana. Tapi akulah yang mengunci ruang besi, yang juga meninggalkannya lebih dulu dari Adam.

"Buka sekatnya atau Rose Tyler mati!" Suara nyaring Dalek itu membuatku menoleh.

"Rose! Kau masih hidup?! Aku pikir kau sudah pergi!"

Rose. Dia masih hidup. Dia tidak mati. Dia tidak menyusul dua Time Lord kecilku!

Dia ada di sana. Bersama Dalek itu.

Aku harus membuka sekatnya.

Sudah cukup aku kehilangan dua anakku, aku tidak _perlu_ kehilangan Rose juga.

Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya lagi.

__-NinthDoctor-__

Aku menyalakan mesin TARDIS, mengatur ini dan itu. Adam masuk ke dalam, matanya melebar begitu memijak interior TARDIS.

"Selamat datang di TARDIS!" Sambut Rose, tersenyum lebar.

Aku ikut tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. "Rose, Adam, sebelum kita mendarat di masa depan, aku… ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di _sickbay_."

"Apa itu, Doctor? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu dan bayimu?" Tanya Rose.

Yah, aku sudah mengatakan tentang kehadiran dua Time Lord kecilku pada Rose beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dia terkejut memang, tapi nampaknya ia bisa menerima setelah aku mengatakan bahwa ini semacam parthenogenesis untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan spesies—atau apapun itu, terserah saja. Intinya dua Time Lord kecilku hanya berasal dari diriku dan milikku seorang, mereka tidak punya orang tua selain aku. Dan jangan lupakan cerita panjang—yang tidak kuceritakan padanya—menyangkut terjadinya parthenogenesis ini yang bahkan akupun tidak mengerti latar belakangnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rose, dan menghilang menuju _sickbay_.

Aku terdiam sesampainya di ruangan ini. Aku tahu Rose membuntutiku diam-diam dan aku yakin sebentar lagi Adam akan mengikutinya. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri _sickbay_ , menyentuh tembok dinginnya.

"Hey, Old Girl." Gumamku pada TARDIS. "Kau tahu apa yang kubutuhkan, bukan begitu?"

Setelah itu keluarlah sebuah kapsul transparan dari dinding yang kembali menutup.

Aku mendekati kapsul itu, mengatur program perintah yang aku inginkan.

"D- Doctor?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Rose dan Adam yang menyembulkan kepala mereka dari balik pintu.

"Rose, Adam. Kemarilah, tidak apa-apa."

Rose agak ragu memasuki _sickbay_. Tapi pada akhirnya dia masuk bersama Adam.

"Ada apa, Doctor? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada bayimu?" Tanya Rose. Aku dapat merasakan kekhawatiran dalam kata-katanya.

"Ya," Jawabku singkat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Doctor, katakan padaku."

Hening.

"Doctor,"

"Doctor!"

"Aku keguguran, Rose." Bisikku pelan, tersenyum untuk sekali lagi. Aku menekan tombol di kapsul untuk memulai.

Dapat kulihat wajah terkejut Rose. Adam hanya memasang wajah bingungnya.

Kapsul membuka dan tanpa bicara lagi aku masuk ke dalamnya, berbaring. Beberapa detik kemudian kapsul kembali tertutup.

Diikuti hilangnya kesadaranku.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor, Jack, kita sudah 2 jam di sini!" Rose muncul dari balik pintu TARDIS.

Aku berbalik menoleh padanya, "Kau ingin kembali bertualang, Rose?"

"Kami belum selesai, kau lihat sendiri Doctor belum menyerah padahal telinga besarnya sudah merah sekali!" Jack tertawa keras-keras. Dia mengusap-usap lengan atasnya sambil menggigil.

"Oi!" Pekikku pada Jack. Apa maksudnya dengan 'telinga besar'?

Rose memintaku membawanya ke puncak tertinggi Raxacoricofallapatorius setelah kami mengembalikan Margaret Si Telur ke tempat seharusnya.

Jadilah kami berada di sini. Meski aku tidak mendaratkan TARDIS di puncak tertinggi, tentu saja. Aku tak ingin teman-temanku mati konyol di sana.

Beberapa kilometer lebih rendah dari puncak, tapi kami masih di pegunungan yang sama. Udara juga jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan di atas sana. Walaupun bagaimanapun juga masih terasa sangat dingin—bahkan untukku.

Kami mulai bosan setelah berkeliling dan saling melempar bola salju, sampai akhirnya Jack menantangku untuk membuka baju atasan dan duduk di pinggir tebing, menunggu salah satu dari kami mengangkat tangan sembari menggigil.

"Menyerahlah, Jack." Cibir Rose.

"Ups, tidak bisa, Cantik. Si kakek tua ini lah yang harus menyerah."

Aku menggeleng-geleng kepala, "Oke, aku menyerah." Aku mengalah. Kuangkat kedua tanganku sambil terkekeh.

"Payah," Ejek Jack. Dia berlari kecil menuju boks biruku, "Ayo cepat ke TARDIS, sebentar lagi aku akan membeku. Oh, aku butuh mantelku!"

Aku memutar bola mataku, merangkul Rose untuk masuk ke dalam TARDIS.

Kalau saja aku tidak mengalah, bisa-bisa kami akan tetap di sini selama satu atau dua jam kedepan.

Baru saja aku akan memakai kausku saat tatapanku menangkap Rose yang memperhatikan bagian bawah perutku tanpa berkedip. Tepat di luka bekas sayatan.

"Rose?" Panggilku. "Apa ada yang salah dari perutku?"

Dia menatapku, "Apa itu masih sakit?"

"Tidak," Aku menggeleng.

Aku dapat melihat Jack mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dari ujung mataku. Tapi aku membiarkannya.

"Itu terlihat sakit."

Aku tersenyum, "Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat, Rose. Jangan khawatir."

Dia mendekatiku, meminta izin untuk menyentuh bekas luka. Aku mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Doctor, apa kau masih terbayang mereka—bayimu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tidak akan melupakan mereka, benar begitu?"

"Aku akan selalu ingat mereka,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kau kehilangan mereka saat itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka, Rose. Rasanya… begitu sunyi." Kutelan bulat-bulat udara hangat di atmosfer TARDIS. Meski agak sesak rasanya.

"Kau bilang kau baru masuk minggu ke 11,"

"Memang. Mereka Time Lord, berbeda dengan manusia. Detak jantung mereka sudah dapat dirasakan sejak minggu ke 10, meski hanya bisa di _dengar_ oleh orang yang mengandung mereka."

"Mengandung bukan hal yang biasa untuk Time Lord, bukan?"

"Yeah, tapi sebagian dari Time Lord memang bisa."

"Jadi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Parteo… apalah itu."

"Parthenogenesis tidak pernah ditemukan di kaumku. Ini lain cerita. Dan itu cerita yang panjang. Dan bahkan aku sendiripun tidak mengerti alasan semua itu bisa terjadi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, barangkali ada kaitannya dengan diriku di masa depan, aku tak tahu. Kau tahu sendiri 'waktu' bukanlah sebuah garis lurus."

Aku mundur menjauhi Rose, memakai kaus dan jaket kulitku.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Kyoto?" Seruku, mulai mengutak-atik mesin konsol TARDIS.

Selang beberapa detik sebelum Rose berujar, "Musim panas?"

"Musim panas di Kyoto?" Kataku.

"Yeah, musim panas di Kyoto!" Teriak Rose antusias.

"Musim panas Kyoto!" Jack ikut bersorak.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ad Perpetuam = we will remember you.  
> Diambil dari lirik 'Vale Decem' soundtrack Doctor Who di akhir season 4]


End file.
